Misc.
Cannonball Adderley October 8, 1960 Coffee Gallery, San Francisco, CA (Jazz Benefit fir the Jazz Cellar, with Jimmy Witherspoon, Tommy Edwards & Pony Poindexter) Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass April 1, 1967 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45, with The Sounds Of Seven) April 4-6, 1967 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Bev Harrell, Bill and Boyd, The Vibrants) April 8-10, 1967 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS Louis Armstrong August 6, 1937 Collinsville Park Ballroom, Collinsville, IL July 16, 1959 Dunns Pavilion, Bala, ON Joan Baez April 16, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) April 18, 1967 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (poss 1972) 1967 Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC August 5, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY August 7, 1967 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 9-10, 1967 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL August 12, 1967 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH August 14, 1967 Sylvan Theater, Washington DC August 16-17, 1967 Camden County Music Fair, Haddonfield, NJ September 2, 1967 Monterey Fairgrounds, Berkeley, CA October 2, 1970 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA December 20, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA October 26, 1971 University of Wisconsin Field House, Madison, WI Joan Baez Australian Tour January 1974 April 18, 1979 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford, CA Robbie Basho February 10-11, 1967 Cedar Alley Coffee House, San Francisco, CA (3 shows each night 9.30, 10.30 & 11.30) Chicago July 21, 1970 Tanglewood, Lenox, MA (supported by John Sebastian & Preservation Hall Jazz Band) July 28, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Chilliwack June 10, 1973 Kimberley Civic Centre, Vancouver, BC (supported by Annaconda) Dave Clark Five 1965 Australian Tour with The Seekers, Tommy Quickly & Bobby and Laurie May 26, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS (with The Frames) May 28-29, 1965 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (With The Henchmen & MPD Limited) May 31, 1965 Centenial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with MPD Limited & Tony Worsley and the Fabulous Blue Jays) June 3, 1965 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with The Escorts) June 4-5, 1965 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with The Showmen, MPD Limited & Tony Worsley and the Fabulous Blue Jays) After they toured New Zealand with Tommy Quickly & Ray Columbus and the Invaders Dick Clark Caravan Of Stars Where The Action Is The Cloud April 1, 1967 Webbs in the Stockton Hotel, Stockton, CA (supported by The Plastic Explosion) Andraé Crouch May 23, 1973 First United Methodist Church, Madison, WI Bobby Darin June 28 1962 Albany Armory, Albany, NY (Featuring Count Basie & His Orchestra) Donovan September 22, 1967 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA September 24, 1967 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA October 4, 1968 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA October 31, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA David Essex David Essex UK Tour 1975 Fabian 1959 Australian Tour with Col Joye and the Joy Boys, The Delltones, Johnny Rebb and the Rebels, Johnny Devlin and the Devils, Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays October 15, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with The Planets) October 16-17, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with The Crescents, The Graduates, Warren Williams & Lonnie Lee) October 19, 1959 City Hall, Hobart, AUS October 20-21, 1959 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Frankie Davidson, The Thunderbirds, Malcolm Arthur, Daryl Cashmore, The Moontones & Billy Owens) October 22, 1959 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with Frankie Davidson, Brian Penglaze and the Hi Marks & The Penny Rockets) The Fugs April 21, 1967 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Allen Ginsberg) July 19, 1967 Fine Arts Center, Boston, MA Judy Garland February 25, 1968 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY Dizzy Gillespie August 28-September 9, 1979 Village Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Art Blakey) Grand Funk May 9, 1975 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC Guess Who October 15, 1971 PNE Agrodome, Vancouver, BC May 14, 1974 Jenison Hall, East Lansing, MI (supported by Zubra) Herbie Hancock December 8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX W. C. Handy July 10, 1944 Sportsman’s Park, St. Louis, MO (Fifth annual Negro Music Festival) Emmylou Harris May 10, 1980 Frost Amphitheater, Stanford University, Stanford, CA (Stanford Country & Bluegrass Festival) Billie Holiday March 1, 1949 Sacramento Auditorium, Sacramento, CA February 14, 1954 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG June 8, 1958 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Cancelled) Lena Horne 1984 Adelphi Theatre, London, ENG Whitney Houston August 9-10, 1985 Holiday Star Theatre, Merrillville, IN (with Jeffrey Osbourne) The Ink Spots May 3, 1940 Norwich University Armory, Northfield, VT Iron Butterfly May 31-June 1, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Life & Things To Come) Isley Brothers April 21, 1974 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by the Miracles) It's A Beautiful Day February 20, 1972 Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by Elvin Bishop Blues Band) James Gang July 20, 1968 Royal Oak Skating Rink, Royal Oak, MI (supporting Jagged Edge) Jack Kerouac December 19, 1957 Village Vanguard, New York City, NY (with J.J. Johnson and his Quartet, jazz singer Beverly Kenney, and the swinging Ellis Larkin Duo. Kerouac's first nightclub appearance ever, which was so unsuccessful and he was so uncomfortable that Kerouac never again appeared in a nightclub or concert setting again) Freddie King March 5, 1969 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG May 11, 1973 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by If, Azteca & Cloudburst) The Kingston Trio 1961 Australian tour supported by Howard Morrison Quartet, John Daley, Wilma Reading and the Bryce Rhode Quartet February 16, 1961 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45) February 17-18, 1961 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS February 20-21, 1961 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS Roland Kirk January 16, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG Kraftwerk December 2, 1981 Sporthalle Boblingin, Stuttgart, GER Billy J Kramer and the Dakotas 1964 Australian Tour August 31, 1964 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & The Nomads) September 1, 1964 Thearton Town Hall, Adelaide, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & The Clefs) September 2-3, 1964 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) September 4, 1964 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Billy Thorpe and the Aztecs & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) September 5, 1964 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Rob EG, The Cicadas, Merv Benton & Johnny Cooper and the Saxons) Kris Kristofferson June 30, 1974 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (with Rita Coolidge, supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Dan Hicks & Toni & Terry) Kris Kristofferson Australian Tour July 1974 (with Rita Coolidge) Patti Labelle July 30, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (Soul at the Center Festival supporting Donny Hathaway) July 21,1979 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (Amandla Festival) June 10, 2007 Kimmel Centre, Philadelphia, PA (Teddy 25: A Celebration of Life, Hope & Possibilities) Frankie Laine May 10, 1953 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (supported by Louis Jordan, Woody Herman & Ella Fitzgerald) Loading Zone July 26-28, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Flaming Groovies) Lonnie Mack December 31, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA Mamas & The Papas August 18, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA Curtis Mayfield With The Impressions October 26, 1963 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Lloyd Price) August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ Starring: Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders and His Band, Stevie Wonder, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, Buddy Guy and Many Others) July 11, 1965 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR Solo February 10-13, 1972 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Loggins & Messina) Charles Mingus April 10, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED December 16-21, 1969 Slugs, New York City, NY December 4-9, 1973 Shelly's Manne-Hole, Los Angeles, CA Thelonious Monk April 23, 1954 YMHA Kaufman Auditorium, New York City, NY (with The Composer’s Workshop, featuring Charles Mingus, Teo Macero, Art Farmer, Kenny Clarke, Eddie Bert & Hall Overton) August 29, 1954 Open Door, New York City, NY October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) June 5, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY April 2, 1960 369th Regiment Armory, New York City, NY (All Star Jazz Concert featuring Thelonious Monk & His All Stars, the Horace Silver Quintet, Cannonball Adderley Quintet, Art Blakey & His Jazz Messengers featuring Lee Morgan, JJ Johnson’s Modern Jazz Group, Illinois Jacquet, Chris Connors, Al Hibbler, Carmen McRae and more) February 15, 1964 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED February 22, 1964 Alhambra, Paris, FRA February 23, 1964 La Maison de l'ORTF, Paris, FRA February 24, 1964 Teatro dell'arte, Milan, ITY February 26, 1964 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI April 6, 1974 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Bill Monroe January 24, 1958 Douglas High School Gym, Douglas, GA Motley Crue April 24-25, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting Yesterday & Today) May 25, 1981 Starwood, Hollywood, CA (supporting A La Carte) Mystery Trend June 16-18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (RAMLALA concert featuring The Mystery Trend, Mt. Rushmore & Anonymous Artists of America) Willie Nelson March 17-19, 1972 Hurlbut Ranch, Dripping Springs, TX (Dripping Springs Reunion, with Earl Scruggs, Hank Snow, Sonny James, Tom T. Hall, Tex Ritter, Roy Acuff, Waylon Jennings & Kris Kristofferson. Due to the lack of funds, the event was poorly promoted. The expected total attendance was 180,000 to 225,000 for the three days, but it failed to reach 40,000. Security was provided by 123 men on foot, 40 perimeter horse riders, highway patrolmen and two helicopters) July 4, 1973 Hurlbut Ranch, Dripping Springs, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson, John Prine, Doug Sahm & Tom T. Hall) July 4-6, 1974 Texas World Speedway, College Station, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Jimmy Buffett, Townes Van Zandt & Kinky Friedman. A fire destroyed the car of Robert Earl Keen; a photo of which was depicted on the album cover Picnic) July 4, 1975 Liberty Hill, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Johnny Bush, Rita Coolidge & The Pointer Sisters. Just a few days before Willie's third annual picnic, the Texas Senate honored Willie by declaring July 4, 1975, as “Willie Nelson Day in Texas.” An estimated 70,000 people made the journey to Liberty Hill (a small town about 45 minutes north of Austin in Williamson County). Neither the picnic promoters nor the small town was prepared for the wave of fans flocking to the picnic. Fans solved the problem of the lack of toilets by using people's front yards and bushes. Traffic was impossible throughout the weekend and trash remained for days after the picnic packed up and left. Picnic-goers took over the town while residents complained of "moral pollution,". Ironically, the same Texas legislature that had given Willie his own day enacted the Texas Mass Gathering Act in response to the problems created by such a picnic, in particular the overcrowding. It set a limit on the number of hours an event could last and the number of people who could attend without the event having a permit) July 3-5, 1976 Gonzales, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Doug Sahm, Ernest Tubb, Roger Miller, Kris Kristofferson, Jerry Jeff Walker, Leon Russell, Ray Wiley Hubbard, George Jones & B.W. Stevenson. Early arrivals found the site to be perilously short on water outlets and bathroom facilities and the concert ended when a downpour on the morning of July 5 shorted out the PA system – before Waylon or Willie had performed their shows. In between, one person drowned and injuries ranged from stabbings to snake bites. More than 140 were arrested – four for kidnapping – and at least three rapes were reported. Willie would later be sued by two injured picnickers, the owner of the ambulance service and the owner of the ranch) July 3, 1977 Tulsa Fairgrounds Speedway, Tulsa, OK (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Lynyrd Skynyrd, Waylon Jennings, Jesse Colter, Jerry Jeff Walker, Asleep at the Wheel, Leon Russell & Jerry Jeff Walker) July 1, 1978 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Grateful Dead, Waylon Jennings, Jessie Colter, Jerry Jeff Walker & Missouri. Hell's Angels worked stage security) July 4, 1979 Pedernales Country Club, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ernest Tubb & Johnny Paycheck) December 2-4, 1979 Austin Opera House, Austin, TX July 4, 1980 Pedernales Country Club, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price & Faron Young) July 4, 1983 Atlanta International Raceway, Atlanta, GA (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon & Jessie, Linda Ronstadt, David Allan Coe & Stray Cats) July 4, 1984 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Johnny Rodriguez, Moe Bandy & Joe Ely) July 4, 1985 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Waylon Jennings, Kris Kristofferson, Johnny Cash, Neil Young, Hank Snow & June Carter Cash) 1986 The concert coincided with Farm Aid II July 4, 1987 Carl's Corner, Hillsboro, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Bruce Hornsby, Jackie King & Roger Miller) July 4, 1990 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with The Highwaymen, Shelby Lynne & Little Joe) July 4, 1995 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Robert Earl Keen & T. Bingo) July 4, 1996 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel , Waylon Jennings, Souvenirs, Supersuckers & Billy Joe Shaver) July 4, 1997 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Dwight Yoakam & Joe Ely) July 4, 1998 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Emmylou Harris, Asleep at the Wheel, Derek O'Brien & Toni Price) July 4, 1999 Luckenbach, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Larry Gatlin & Pat Green) July 4, 2000 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Jimmie Dale Gilmore & Mark David Manders) July 4, 2001 Luckenbach, TX (CANCELLED. Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price, Pat Green, Leon Russell, Cory Morrow & David Allen Coe) July 4-5, 2003 Two River Canyon Amphitheater, Spicewood, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Pat Green, Neil Young and Crazy Horse, The Dead, Merle Haggard, Leon Russell, Toby Keith, Patty Griffin & Billy Bob Thornton) July 4, 2004 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Kris Kristofferson, Cross Canadian Ragweed & Clarence Brown) July 4, 2005 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Bob Dylan, Doobie Brothers, Lightnin' Willie & the Poorboys & Pauline Reese) July 4, 2006 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Paula Nelson, Noel Haggard, Shooter Jennings, Lucas Hubbard, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & Folk Uke) July 4, 2007 Gorge Amphitheater, George, WA (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Son Volt, Old 97s, Drive-By Truckers & 40 Points) July 4, 2008 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater, Selma, TX & Sam Houston Race Park, Houston, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Ray Price, Paula Nelson, David Allan Coe, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Los Lonely Boys & Del Castillo) July 4, 2010 The Backyard, Bee Cave, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Tim O'Connor, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Kris Kristofferson, The Reflectacles, Jamey Johnson & Jack Ingram) July 4, 2011 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Country Throwdown tour, Billy Joe Shaver & David Allan Coe) July 4, 2012 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel, Billy Joe Shaver, Ray Price & Johnny Bush) July 4, 2013 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July 40th Anniversary Picnic, with Asleep at the Wheel, Billy Joe Shaver, Ray Price, Johnny Bush, Leon Russell, Kris Kristofferson, David Allan Coe, Ray, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Jamey Johnson & Paula Nelson) July 4, 2014 Billy Bob's Texas, Fort Worth, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic) July 4, 2015 Circuit of The Americas, Austin, TX (Willie Nelson's 4th of July Picnic, with Eric Church, Merle Haggard, Kacey Musgraves, Jason Isbell, Asleep at the Wheel, Sturgill Simpson, Leon Russell, Chris Stapleton, Billy Joe Shaver, Johnny Bush, Kris Kristofferson, David Allan Coe, Ray Wylie Hubbard, Jamey Johnson, Paula Nelson, Greezy Wheels, Raelyn Nelson Band, Folk Uke, Hudson Moore, Amber Digby & Pauline Reese) New Atlantis September 29, 1968 Wooldridge Park, Austin, TX (supported by Lavender Hill Express, Texas Pacific, Eternal Life Corp., Georgetown Medical Band) Odetta November 8, 1969 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Charlie Parker 1948 (7th Annual) Jazz at the Philharmonic Tour with Coleman Hawkins, Flip Phillips, Howard McGhee, Sonny Criss, Tommy Turk, Al Haig, Tommy Potter and J.C. Heard) October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) January 2, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY January 9, 1955 Open Door, New York City, NY Peter, Paul & Mary September 30-October 1, 1967 Back Bay Theatre, Boston, MA November 5, 1967 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT Wilson Pickett August 6, 1966 Continental Club, Oakland, CA (supported by B.B. Brooks and the Defenders, Wylie Trass & Miss Rosie Lee) November 17, 1967 College of William and Mary's George Preston Blow Memorial Gymnasium, Williamsburg, VA (supported by The Drifters) Gene Pitney Gene Pitney first Australian Tour was in April 1964 with Dusty Springfield, Gerry and the Pacemakers and Brian Poole and the Tremeloes 1965 Australian Tour with The Bachelors (Con Cluskey, Dec Cluskey and John Stokes), Twinkle, Mike Preston, The Big Show Band October 2, 1965 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS October 4, 1965 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS October 6-7, 1965 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS October 8, 1965 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS October 9, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS Pointer Sisters Pointer Sisters Summer Tour 1973 May 11, 1974 The Mall, Washington DC (Human Kindness Day honouring Nina Simone) August 30, 1974 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Manhattan Transfer) Public Enemy REO Speedwagon February 5, 1971 Dewey's Bar, Madison, WI Righteous Brothers November 19, 1966 University Of San Francisco Gym, San Francisco, CA Marty Robbins 1964 Australian Tour with The Le Garde Twins, Bobby Sykes, Don Winter & The Teardrops February 20 & 22, 1964 Town Hall, Sydney, AUS February 25, 1964 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS February 26, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, AUS (with The Strangers) Jimmie Rodgers Australian Tour with Dodie Stevens, Tommy Cole, The Champs, Arthur Duncan, Margie Mills, Ray McGeary October 1-3, 1959 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (with Barbara Virgil & Graham Kennedy) October 5-6, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (with Frank Ifield) October 8-10, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (with Frank Ifield & The Fore Shores) Sonny Rollins October 30, 1954 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Charlie Parker, Sonny Rollins, Thelonious Monk, Art Farmer, Horace Silver, Jimmy Raney & Hall Overton) November 19, 1958 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (supporting Dave Brubeck Quartet & The Four Freshmen) January 15, 1963 Falkorner Centret, Frederiksberg, DEN March 20, 1972 Top of the Gate, New York City, NY (supported by Joe Newman Sextet) Leon Russell December 12, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Freddie King) December 6, 1973 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by ZZ Top) Buffy Saint-Marie April 27, 1968 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Tommy Sands Australian Tour 1960 with Rod Lauren, Johnny and the Hurricanes, Jimmy Clanton, Dick Caruso, Freddy Cannon, Marv Johnson, Mark Dinning, Jack Scott, Chan Romero, Johnny Preston, Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays, The Delltones & Lonnie Lee March 21-22, 1960 Melbourne, AUS March 23, 1960 Adelaide, AUS March 24, 1960 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS March 25-26, 1960 Sydney, AUS Pete Seeger March 12, 1967 City Coliseum, Austin, TX (with Bernice Reagon) September 27, 1967 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA Ravi Shankar May 26, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 28, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (with Ali Akbar Khan, Benefit concert for the Ali Akbar college of music) Patti Smith July 12, 1978 Opera House, Austin, TX Sun Ra September 9-10, 1978 Happy Medium, Chicago, IL (Sun Ra and his Intergalactic Infinity Arkestra) Three Degrees Three Degrees European Tour 1975 Tripsichord Music Box November 17–18, 1967 San Francisco Sound, Seattle, WA (supporting West Coast Natural Gas) Walker Brothers October 21, 1965 Birdcage, Portsmouth, ENG (The official opening of the Birdcage, supported by Johnny B & The Quotations, The Action & The Vagabonds. The Walker Brothers cancelled) Fats Waller August 29, 1938 Finsbury Park Empire, London, ENG Dionne Warwick April 17, 1963 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN June 10, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) October 8, 1970 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 7-20, 1971 Copacabana, New York City, NY July 4-8, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (with Henry Mancini) October 6, 1974 Indianapolis Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with the Spinners) May 31, 1979 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Dinah Washington September 12, 1958 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI June 24, 1960 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI Muddy Waters April 15, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, UC Berkeley, Berkeley, CA (2nd Annual Berkeley Blues Festival with Muddy Waters and his Chicago Blues Band (Featuring Otis Spann & James Cotton), Mance Lipscomb, Clifton Chenier & Lightning Hopkins) April 17, 1967 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY April 28, 1967 Freeborn Hall, University of California, Davis, CA (with Big Mama Thornton) November 14-16, 19, 21-23, 1967 Electric Circus, New York City, NY July 22-27, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY Muddy Waters Australian Tour May 1973 November 4, 1973 Patrick Gym, University of Vermont, Burlington, VT (supported by Freddy King & Airline) April 18-22, 1978 Antone's, Austin, TX Junior Wells October 13-15, 1967 The Factory, Madison, WI Bukka White November 13-16, 1974 Ritz Theatre, Austin, TX Sonny Boy Williamson November 4, 1964 The Blue Moon Club, Hayes, ENG (supported by Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds) December 28, 1964 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by Muleskinners & The Troggs) Backup